You Will Always Be My Favorite
by tinylexie
Summary: The Dark Lord wants to see Lucius in his old bedroom.


**Author's Note****: This is my first time trying to write something like this; so I hope it isn't completely horrible, and I hope it holds some degree of realism. Rated M for mentions of rape and child abuse but nothing too graphic.**

**Additional Author's Note****: This takes place a little bit of time after Harry and company escaped from Malfoy Manor but before the Battle of Hogwarts. Draco is at Hogwarts in this story.**

* * *

Lucius noticed that Bellatrix was walking straight towards him.

He sighed slightly in frustration. This was exactly what he didn't need.

"Well, hello there, Lucius," Bellatrix smirked as she approached him. "I hope that you are on your way to see the Dark Lord. He's very eager to see you, even though I doubt you could ever hope to please him as much as I do."

Bellatrix gave Lucius a suggestive wink, making it very clear what exactly she and the Dark Lord had been up to.

By this point, Bellatrix was now close enough to Lucius that he could see the bruises on her face and on her neck.

And Lucius had no doubt that the sleeves of Bellatrix's dress were covering bruises on her arms.

For a moment, Lucius felt pity for Bellatrix. A part of him wanted to grab her and yell at her, "Those bruises aren't signs of his love for you!"

Bellatrix's mind was simply far too gone for her to even realize or care that she was just another toy for the Dark Lord to abuse.

And to think, she thought that she was so much better than Lucius. But she wasn't. They were exactly the same in the Dark Lord's eyes.

The smug look on Bellatrix's face, however, quickly caused Lucius to lose what little pity he might have had for her.

"Where is he at?" Lucius asked with as much patience as possible.

"In your old bedroom," Bellatrix smirked.

"In my old bedroom," Lucius hissed angrily.

"Oh, calm yourself, Lucius," Bellatrix responded. "We did it on the floor, not on your bed." She frowned slightly at this last statement. "The Dark Lord insisted that your bed was to be left untouched. Pity. It would have been so much more comfortable and better on your bed."

"Are you questioning the Dark Lord?" Lucius asked mockingly.

"Of course I'm not," Bellatrix said quickly. "I would never do such a thing. I am the Dark Lord's most loyal-"

"Tell me something I don't know already," Lucius interrupted.

Bellatrix scowled dangerously at Lucius.

"Would you mind moving out my way?" Lucius drawled. "The Dark Lord doesn't like to be kept waiting, and I don't think he would react too kindly to me telling him that I was delayed by his supposed most loyal servant. The last time I checked, loyal servants don't cause their masters to have to wait."

Bellatrix's scowl deepened, but she moved out of Lucius's way.

"One of these days, Lucius," Bellatrix hissed in warning as he passed by her, "the Dark Lord will finally tire of you. And when that day comes, I will make sure you receive your final reckoning."

"The only reason you're still alive, Bellatrix," Lucius replied in a cold voice, "is because you're Narcissa's sister. But one of these days, she's no longer going to have any fondness for you. And when that days comes, _you_ will be the one that dies, not me."

"You're just all talk, Lucius," Bellatrix returned. "You're nothing but a coward. You wouldn't dare risk the Dark Lord's wrath."

Lucius laughed humorlessly. "You're not as important to the Dark Lord as you have deluded yourself into believing, Bellatrix. Your mind is just too _damaged_ to realize that."

Before Bellatrix could form a response, Lucius continued to walk down the hallway, away from her.

* * *

Lucius paused for a moment in front of his old bedroom, where he had slept as a child.

The room held a lot more bad memories than good ones.

And a lot of those bad memories had occurred on the bed.

But that had been years ago. Lucius was no longer a child. Things were different now.

Weren't they?

"It will only be worse if you keep him waiting," Lucius muttered to himself.

Then, gathering what little courage he had, Lucius knocked on the door and said, "It's me, Lucius."

"Enter," came the Dark Lord's cold voice from the other side of the door.

With a slightly shaky hand, Lucius grabbed the doorknob and turned it. He then walked into his bedroom.

The Dark Lord was standing beside his bed.

"Come over here, Lucius," the Dark Lord said in a deceptively gentle voice as he patted the bed.

"But," Lucius sputtered, "it's been years, my Lord. I was still a small child the last time. Surely, you no longer have the same interest in me."

"On the bed, now," the Dark Lord responded, his voice now sounding angry and threatening.

For a moment, Lucius stiffened. But he knew that it would be much worse if the Dark Lord had to come get him.

Lucius made his way over to his bed, keeping his eyes on the floor the entire time.

He felt only a hollow victory in the fact that his steps weren't completely unstable and shaky.

"Undress," the Dark Lord ordered.

"I doubt I will be as good as Bellatrix," Lucius replied with a slight tremor in his voice, "and I don't wish to disappoint you again."

Lucius was surprised when the Dark Lord smiled at him in amusement.

"Oh, Lucius, are you jealous?" the Dark Lord asked as if he was talking to a small child. "Well, there's no reason for you to be. I didn't allow Bellatrix on your bed. No, I would never allow that. Your bed is just for us and us alone. Now undress. Unless, of course, you rather have me call your wife here. She is very beautiful, after all; and if she's anything like her sister, then her body is truly exquisite. Or I could go get Draco instead. I am welcomed at Hogwarts at any time, after all. And Draco is still young, not to mention he looks so much like you did when you were his age."

Lucius tensed up angrily at the Dark Lord's threat against his family.

The Dark Lord laughed in amusement at Lucius's anger. He then said in a low but dangerous voice, "You're seriously making me consider dragging both your wife and your son in here and forcing you to watch as I have fun with them. And that would be a shame, Lucius, because I seriously doubt I can get the same pleasure from them as I can get from you. They're so _innocent_ compared to you. But if you keep on having this attitude of yours, I will not have any problems with being with _both_ your wife and your son. Let it not be said that Lord Voldemort is not willing to make sacrifices."

The Dark Lord laughed at his words. He then pulled out his wand. "Besides, do you truly think you could ever hope to be a match for me? You are nothing, Lucius, nothing. You only live because of my mercy. Now, undress before your wife and your son once again suffer because of _your_ mistakes."

Lucius forced his face to become cold and emotionless.

_Narcissa and Draco have already come to enough harm because of you. The least that you can do is keep them safe from this. For them, you can do this._

Lucius had to fight down the bile that was rising up in his throat. He imagined himself wrapping his hands around the Dark Lord's throat and squeezing it as tightly as possible.

_No, you have to calm yourself. The Dark Lord will hurt Narcissa and Draco if you try something. It's better you than them. Anything is better than having something like this happen to them._

Lucius kept his eyes on the floor as he removed all his clothes.

He had to struggle to keep his body from trembling.

"You're much too skinny," the Dark Lord remarked. "I don't like you being this way. You need to eat more."

_That coming from the man who's the walking skeleton_, Lucius thought to himself.

But Bellatrix had clearly enjoyed her time with the Dark Lord. Well, that wasn't saying much. Her mind was completely gone anyways.

"Now lay down," the Dark Lord ordered, his voice now soft.

The Dark Lord's soft voice, however, just made Lucius want to tremble even more.

Lucius took a few deep breaths to compose himself before laying down on the bed.

"Place your hands on the headboard," the Dark Lord ordered next, pointing his wand at Lucius's wrists.

"Please, no," Lucius begged. "There's no need for you to tie me down. I promise, I won't try to resist. When have I ever tried to resist you?"

Lucius did not have much dignity anymore, but he was determined to keep what little dignity he had left.

"All right," the Dark Lord replied, much to Lucius's surprise and relief. "But if you even think of trying to fight me, I will tie you down. Now, you know what to do next. Or have all these years caused you to forget?"

"I know what to do," Lucius returned, his voice sounding eerily calm to his ears.

Lucius spread his legs apart, just the way the Dark Lord had liked it when he had been a child.

The Dark Lord climbed onto the bed.

Lucius watched as his master's eyes took in his entire naked body.

"It's been too long," the Dark Lord breathed, "much too long."

Unconsciously, Lucius tensed up.

"You know I don't like it when your body is tensed up like that, Lucius," the Dark Lord snarled. "I would like to actually enjoy myself. Honestly, you act as if you've never been touched before. I wonder if your wife and your son would be this tense."

Lucius willed his body to relax.

_The sooner you relax, the sooner this will be over,_ Lucius told himself. _You can do this. It's nothing you haven't handled before. It will eventually end. It always does._

_Besides, you're doing this for Narcissa and Draco. You're doing this to keep them safe._

Lucius then felt the Dark Lord's cold, bony fingers gently touching his bare thigh.

The Dark Lord always began gently. Lucius knew from experience, however, that the gentleness never lasted for long.

_What ingredients are in the Polyjuice Potion?_ Lucius asked himself. _Think about that, Lucius._

He truly wished he could be someone else at the moment.

_Think about something else. Quickly._

_How do you make a Sleeping Draught? It would be nice to sleep. But the Dark Lord wouldn't appreciate you falling asleep on him._

_You're going to have to think about something else._

_What about poisons? There's so many of them to choose from. I wonder which one would be the best one to use on the Dark Lord._

"What are you smiling about?" the Dark Lord suddenly hissed angrily into Lucius's ear.

Lucius immediately drew up his Occlumency shields. It would not do at all for the Dark Lord to know his current thoughts. He would definitely go after Narcissa.

Lucius suddenly felt the Dark Lord's hand tighten around his penis.

Before he could help himself, Lucius gasped in pain. He was barely able to maintain his Occlumency shields, even though they were barely necessary anymore.

No matter how hard he tried, Lucius just could not make himself think about poisons anymore.

_It will be over soon. It will be over soon. This can't go on forever. It will be over soon. Just hold in there, Lucius. It will be over soon._

The Dark Lord suddenly placed his hands on Lucius's throat.

_I'm going to have bruises when this is all over. Well, what else is new?_

"I had almost forgotten how much I missed being with you like this, Lucius," the Dark Lord suddenly spoke.

He then reached out and gently stroked Lucius's face.

Lucius just stared up at the Dark Lord as impassively as possible. He could not, however, stop the shiver that ran through his entire body.

The Dark Lord then began to run his fingers through Lucius's long, tangled hair.

"Your hair is a mess," the Dark Lord commented. "I can barely run my fingers through it."

"My apologies, my Lord," Lucius breathed. "I promise I will take better care of it in the future."

"See to it that you do," the Dark Lord replied. "I won't tolerate you being anything less than satisfactory."

"Am I not already?" Lucius asked bitterly.

The Dark Lord chuckled unpleasantly. "Oh, Lucius, don't be that way. If you were anyone else, I would have already disposed of you. But you are your father's special little gift to me, and I have always regretted that I was never able to give him the Dark Mark. So, you can disappoint me all you want, Lucius, but you will always be my favorite. Now, be quiet. I'm not done yet, and you know I hate distractions."

* * *

Lucius shakily opened up the doors that led to the bedroom that he shared with Narcissa.

"Lucius," Narcissa gasped, catching sight of all the bruises that covered her husband's face and throat.

"It's all right, Narcissa," Lucius somehow managed to smile weakly. "It was just the same as usual. I'm fine."

Lucius did not keep many secrets from his wife, but there were some things he needed to keep private, even from her.

_Just be grateful that it wasn't her or Draco on that bed,_ Lucius told himself.

Lucius was barely able to keep himself from trembling at the mental image of the Dark Lord running his bony, snake-like hands all over Narcissa's and Draco's naked bodies.

Narcissa reached out to stabilize her husband, but Lucius quickly pulled away from her.

"Don't touch me," he snapped.

"I'm sorry," Lucius then said a moment later, seeing the look of surprise and hurt on Narcissa's face. "I'm just kind of sore right now."

"Then you should get some rest," Narcissa replied, patting their bed in encouragement.

Lucius once again had to fight down the bile that was rising up in his throat.

"I think I prefer the chair for right now," he said.

Narcissa looked at her husband in confusion, but she nodded her head.

Lucius kept his eyes on the floor as he made his way over to the chair. Then, still keeping his eyes on the floor, he sat down.

"Would you like me to get you something?" he heard Narcissa asking. "Something to eat or drink perhaps."

"No," Lucius answered. "I just want to sit here for a while."

"All right," Narcissa responded.

Moments later, Lucius heard the sound of Narcissa sitting down on their bed.

And then there was utter and complete silence.


End file.
